plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo Zombie (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Octo Zombie. 225px |strength = 8 |health = 8 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious Frenzy |ability = When destroyed: Gain an Octo Zombie. |flavor text = Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't.}} Octo Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 8 to play, and has 8 /8 . He has the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, and his ability adds an Octo Zombie into the zombie hero's hand when he is destroyed, unless the zombie hero has 10 cards in their hand. Origins He is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. His description is a reference to the grammatical issue of the plural for "octopus." Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits: Amphibious', Frenzy *'Ability: When destroyed:' Gain an Octo Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Is the correct term "octopuses" or "octopi"? You'd think he'd have an opinion, but he doesn't. Update history Update 1.16.10 * * Update 1.22.10 * Strategies With Being one of the strongest Beastly zombies, having the Amphibious and Frenzy traits, along with solid 8 /8 stats and the ability to return to the player's hand indefinitely, he is one nice card to have in most decks. Pair him with some supportive zombies, such as Loudmouth or , and utilize his Amphibious trait against the plant hero. This is especially that you can play this zombie anytime and whatever it is destroyed, you can play him again and again. Overall, he is a really great zombie and worth adding to almost any Beastly deck. He is best used against Water Chestnut or Hibernating Beary because of his high strength to counter their high health, and using Zookeeper and Cat Lady can create threats to the plant hero due to his pet tribe. This way, not only does the plant hero have to worry about Octo Zombie, but also other aggressive pet zombies. You can place this in the aquatic lane to get a major advantage over Solar Flare, Chompzilla, and Captain Combustible, who lack Amphibious plants. You can play him in front of plants at low health to finish them off, as he is mostly able to defeat them due to his extremely high strength and a high chance to strike the plant hero. You can also move him to the aquatic lane with Smoke Bomb if you want a free strike. However, only can normally perform this combo. You can also play Brain Freeze's signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, to allow him to strike the plant hero without getting damaged himself, as long as he is in a ground lane. As mentioned before, Octo Zombie has a really unique ability, in that he will add an Octo Zombie card into your hand when he is destroyed, as if he was Bounced back into your hand. This means that you can use this to your advantage with Dr. Spacetime on the field, leading to an Octo Zombie card costing 7 instead of 8, though only Brain Freeze can do so normally. Another thing to keep in mind is that if you are holding 10 cards and Octo Zombie is destroyed, you will not get Octo Zombie back into your hand. His ability means that he works very well with Valkyrie, since every time he is destroyed, he returns to your hand, meaning Valkyrie can be easily boosted. However, only Electric Boogaloo can do so normally. Another downside to this strategy is that since Octo Zombie is quite expensive, it is hard to pull off this strategy. Against It is not recommended to use an instant-kill trick on him as it will be played again in the next turn. Once Octo Zombie is on board, it can be bounced if it gets destroyed. If you are able to get him to be moved, move him to the ground. If he comes back on the aquatic lane, use strong Amphibious plants, such as to deal with him. If playing as or Grass Knuckles, placing a plant in front of him and then using Root Wall or on him will negate his Frenzy trait, saving you from heavy damage. Additionally, you can [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze']] him, as it will stop his attack for a turn. Beware if you are playing against Immorticia, as she can use Lurch for Lunch to unfreeze him. If you get the chance, Bounce him, as destroying him does the exact same thing. As a Solar hero, it is recommended to play or to destroy him, although this will not be able to completely destroy him since he can reappear in the next turn. If you predict your opponent playing this, try keeping instant-kill tricks into your deck. As Wall-Knight, since he has access to the most instant-kill tricks as well as using Guacodile to stop Octo Zombie, you should reserve such tricks for big threats such as this. If you are a Smarty hero, you can transform it with either , Transmogrify, or The Great Zucchini to completely remove him and to prevent him from being played again. Audio Gallery Trivia *He is stronger than most Gargantuars and most Zombots, unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Zombot 1000 is the only Zombot that is currently stronger than him. *The fact that he has 8 health, 8 strength and costs 8 brains to play may be a reference that he is called Octo Zombie, as the prefix "octo-" means "eight." *On the advertisements for the Zombie Premium Pack and the Legendary Pack, he is seen to have only one tooth. *Ironically, Neptuna cannot play this zombie card, despite both being closely related to octopuses. *Soul Patch is the only plant in the game that can survive a hit from Octo Zombie, without the help of any abilities or stat-boosting tricks. *Just like in Plants vs. Zombies 2, he only throws orange octopuses to attack even though he also has pink and purple octopuses on both of his hands. **However, these octopuses do not have the ability to bind plants unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is the only card that cannot be permanently removed from the field nor the player's hand once he is drawn, unless it is transformed into something else. *He, Interstellar Bounty Hunter, and Supernova Gargantuar are the only Beastly legendaries with the Frenzy trait. **Out of the three, he is the only one who is not from the Galactic Gardens set. ***He is also the only zombie out of the three to not be in the science tribe. *He is the third zombie from Big Wave Beach to return in the game, the first being and the second being . Category:Zombies Category:Pet cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Frenzy cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Bouncing cards